nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 9: You're Empty!!
'You're Empty!! '(お前はからっぽ!! Omae wa Karappo!!) is the ninth episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the ninth episode overall. Synopsis Hajime arrives back after his three day suspension. Jyugo and Musashi, while locked away in underground chambers, are allowed by Hajime and Kenshirou to communicate with each other via handheld transceivers. Musashi sheds some light on the Man with the Scar to Jyugo. Summary Hajime returns to Nanba after his three-day suspension and is satisfied to learn from Seitarou that cell thirteen was quiet in his absence. On his way to visit Jyugo, he encounters Kenshirou who states that Musashi is locked in building four's underground cell and has refused to answer questions until he is permitted to speak with Jyugo. He gives Hajime a walkie-talkie to allow the two inmates to converse. They go their seperate ways, with Kenshirou returning to Musashi in the underground cell and Hajime visiting the now-concious Jyugo, who is in a despondant and desolate state to the point of lacking the motivation to undo his chains. Hajime begins the comminication between the two inmates and Musashi starts talking. He admits that he too is looking for the man with the scar and asks Jyugo if he knows anything about him, being disappointed but unsuprised when his knowledge is limited. When Jyugo confirms that he only wants to find the scarred guard so that he'll remove his shackles, Musashi mocks him and states that he needs Jyugo's shackles to kill the man. He explains that he was born with the ablility to produce fire whi h lead to his eventual arrest. In prison, the man with the scar offered to fix his powers but instead augemented them and allowed him to fully control flame, making him feel like a monster. He had attempted to attack the scarred guard with his fire, only for it to be cut with blades similar to Jyugo before gouging out one of his eyes. Jyugo is suprised to learn that there are two sets of his shackles. Musashi explains that he needs Jyugo's shackles to match the guard's powers in order to kill him, something he is willing to do no matter the price. However, he then admits that he can no longer use his fire due to an intervention from the prison's doctors and researchers, irritating Jyugo; Musashi then cuts off communication between them. Subsequently, Hajime states that Jyugo is "empty"; while Jyugo protests, Hajime reiterates that the inmate has no real desire or motivation for anything. He suggests that Jyugo was actually grateful to have been given his shackles as it was the first time he had an objection of any kind, and that he'd been putting off his goal for fear of having nothing left after its accomplishment. Jyugo eventually concedes his points, admitting that even as a child he didn't want or enjoy anything and felt no sense of purpose until he gained his shackles. He states that he was jealous of his cellmates for wanting and liking things, however trivial, and bares his guilt, fear and burdens to Hajime which he feels as if he deserves. Hajime remains indifferent to Jyugo, who eventually begs him from some form. Hajime ignores him and informs him that as cell thirteen won the New Year's Tournament, Jyugo now gets to chose his prize; however, he has only five minutes as he will no longer be an inmate of building thirteen from then on. While attempting to think about what he wants, Jyugo recalls a time that he and his cellmates discussed what they'd do if they were released from prison until he has only one minute left to think of something. Distraught, Jyugo asks for a chance and Hajime responds by throwing him his cracked ID number plate, permitting him back in cell thirteen. Jyugo breaks his chains and takes the number plate, vowing to face his problems head on. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1